


Spooktober Day 6 - Dropping - Smoker x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Short Story, Smoker - Freeform, Spooktober, dropping, white hunter smoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 6 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance).
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/You
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 11





	Spooktober Day 6 - Dropping - Smoker x Reader

It was a dumb marine exercise. Practice in navigation. Practice in survival. Straws were drawn, teams were formed and then said teams were dropped in the middle of nowhere. Artificial islands created by the navy, all kinds of wild nature situations, much like the ones you could come across all over the seas, designed specifically for all kinds of survival situations. After all, the chasing of pirates wasn’t a sea-only thing, and all marines needed to be able to survive under various difficult conditions. 

Generally, the task was regarded as something quite fun to do. The teams often made people friends forever, and more often than not the night served as a fun bonding time. There was nothing too life-threatening on the islands anyway, and while practising useful skills, there was still some time for playful banter and such, as there was no imminent threat of dying. 

These dropping nights were not necessarily one of your favorite things to do. But then again, you didn't mind and they were far from the worst kind of training exercise. You just had a hard time bonding usually and after you had drawn your straw to find out who your partner would be for the exercise, you felt your heart sink a little. 

Vice admiral Smoker should have better things to do than to join a training exercise. But his loyal G5-crew were all participating and Smoker was not the kind of guy to just drop his crew and go do something else more fun himself. Just for one night he'd give up command and do the exercise. 

You had never really interacted much with the man, but you'd be lying if you said he had never caught your eye before. No pun intended, but you did think him smokin' hot. He was an overall attractive person, and the stories you had heard from him combined with his strong sense of justice, the love and compassion he felt for his crew -even if he would never straight out speak those feelings into existence, they were apparent in his actions and decisions-, his brains and his down-to-earth mentality just made the package complete. He was an all-round winner on the checklist for a perfect partner and now you were going to spend an entire night on a deserted island with him. You were pretty sure you had had dreams that went like that before, but seriously doubted that you'd be half as smooth as dream-you in your advances, let alone that the white-haired man would respond the way he did in your dreams. 

You were silent for most of the trip there. Smaller, dial-powered ships were meant to bring you to the islands. The plan was getting to the other side of the island where a pick-up team would wait. There was no other way off the island and its climate was set up to get lost easily. You got only very limited supplies. 

You were feeling a strange mix of giddy excitement and dread as the little boat sailed off and only you and Smoker were left.    
“Y/n”    
“what?”   
“I figured I’d introduce myself, since, well… I hadn’t done so yet. Of course I know who you are Vice-Admiral”   
He nodded, lighting a cigar, who knows how many of those he had been allowed to take with him in spite of the limited supplies, and the way his face lit up in the hue of the match made your heart skip a beat. You took a few deep breaths before starting to walk, Smoker following right behind you.    
“Let’s get this done then!”

You had been walking for a couple of hours already when you noticed just how hopelessly lost you were. Smoker had noticed one round earlier, annoyedly clicking his tongue.    
“So ehm… that’s not the plan right?”    
He shook his head in response, and pressed out a cigar against a tree trunk.    
“Sir, I hope you’re not planning on setting the forest on fire to find the way out?”    
You could see the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he lit a new cigar.    
“Just marking where we’ve been, so at the very least we can avoid those paths.” You nodded understandingly as he made his way forward on the path, determined to get out asap. You carefully tapped the bark behind you making most of the ashes fall of the tree. 

You knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and a primetime bonding experience. Besides, he had only just started talking to you. Imagine what would happen if you got lost for a little longer… 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance).


End file.
